


Making Plans

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter has some ideas about his and Paige's honeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

"So, about the honeymoon...."

Paige looked up from the report she was finishing, giving Walter her patented "just try me" eyebrow. She loved the man, but she was going to have a damn honeymoon even if it killed them both. After all, she wasn't planning on getting married again. "Yes?"

The corners of his mouth curved upward a little as he recognized her expression. "What do you think I'm going to say?" he asked softly, leaning against the edge of her desk.

She smiled at him, expression softening. "It better not be something that sounds even vaguely like 'sentimental nonsense.'"

Walter's own expression perked up, just like it always did when he had the opportunity to share an interesting new fact. It was adorable, and he still blushed every time she told him that. "Actually, I did some research, and honeymoons had a solidly practical social application when they first became popular. It gave the newly married couple the chance to navigate the changes in their relationship dynamic before they had to return to the additional stressors of employment and children." He caught himself, looking serious as he met Paige's eyes. "Not that Ralph is a stressor."

Her smile widened. Walter had become as dedicated to becoming a good stepfather as he was any of his other projects. "He's looking forward to the chance to spend the weekend with his dad. They talk on the phone, but they've hardly had the chance to see each other since Drew moved to Portland."

He hesitated. "That's actually what I was going to ask you about."

Paige's brow furrowed. "I thought you two were getting along better."

"Debatable, but that's not what I meant." He tilted his head, looking almost uncertain. "I was actually wondering if it would be at all possible for Drew to take Ralph for an entire week."

Her eyes widened. She thought she'd gotten used to being surprised by him. "A week?" She leaned forward slightly. "You are practically killing yourself trying not to say anything about a weekend at a bed and breakfast. I wasn't about to try and push for more."

Walter rolled his eyes. "Bed and breakfasts exist solely so that people can eat mediocre food in a blandly picturesque setting and have sex on sheets they don't later have to wash." Then his lips quirked again, his fingertips reaching out to lightly stroke over hers. "You would be the only engaging element of the entire weekend, which would mean I would monopolize you to the point that the setting would become irrelevant."

"Not your wireless card?" she teased.

He caught her hand in his, expression once again going serious. "You're far more interesting than anything I could find on the Internet."

Her throat tightened. "I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Merely fact." The words were soft, the affection in his eyes almost physically warming. "Still, I was hoping we could have a slightly more comprehensive honeymoon experience."

Walter pulled his hand away from hers to reach for something in his back pocket, pulling out an envelope. He handed it to her, the look on his face caught somewhere in the middle of hope, worry, and feigned nonchalance.

Curious now, she ripped open the envelope and pulled out a few sheets of computer printout that she soon realized were airline reservations. When she read the details, she couldn't stop the gasp. "Rome?" She looked up at Walter, stunned. "Really?"

"Not that we have to limit ourselves," he said quickly, expression easing with something like relief. "The train system in Italy seems relatively comprehensive, and I have a good enough grasp on the language by this point that navigating it should be simple."

Her mouth dropped open at that. "When did you start learning Italian?"

"Last week, when I began the research." He shrugged slightly. "I doubt I could translate poetry very effectively, but directions and basic communication with hotel employees and store clerks shouldn't be too difficult."

She swallowed, looking back down at the reservations before meeting Walter's eyes. "What made you decide to do this?"

And oh, the tenderness on his face. "I wanted to make you smile." Then he shrugged again, looking young. "Besides, it seemed wrong that your only trip outside of the country was to a war zone."

There was really only one acceptable response to something like this, which was good because Paige didn't exactly trust her voice just yet. So she stood up, caught Walter by the tie, and pulled him close for a long, slow kiss. He stepped around the desk, moving even closer so he could deepen the kiss, and she lifted her hands to cradle the sides of his face as his came to rest on her hips.

When they broke apart, Paige's eyes were wet. "Thank you," she said softly. Then she smiled at him. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle all the art and architecture?"

His eyes lit. "Hey, I'll have you know that classical architecture is a great example of basic geometric principles."

She laughed. "Okay, fair enough. And I promise I'll only force you to go to one art museum."

"It's okay." The corners of his lips curved upward as he leaned in for another kiss. "You're worth the sacrifice."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
